Queen B of Hearts
by King.Enix989
Summary: Blair Waldorf is the newly appointed queen of New York City  in an alternate universe where states have monarchies . She resides in an elegant mansion in the Hamptons. Everything is perfect, except her love life.
1. Super Bass

Blair Waldorf in all her glory stood in front of the citizens of New York, smiling brightly after having just finished a speech. She told her subjects that under her reign, New York would become the greatest state America has ever seen. Camera lights flashed in her face but she still smiled and waved as the crowd cheered and applauded.

Only months ago the United States of America decided to make every state independent and abolish the federal government. Re-elections were held for the first monarchy of each state. The states were to be run like a sort of constitutional monarchy, though the king would be more than a figure head, more like a president with all powers of government.

Blair Waldorf had beaten out Charles Bass. His reputation lost him the election. She could feel him in the crowd, writhing in jealousy as he looked upon her glory. It lifted her spirits. She hated Chuck, and she was sure of it.

Serena, her best friend, had run away with Nate to be his queen. He won kingship of California, though he had never lived there. It suited them anyway, a stoner and an actress. She would miss them both dearly, but she had no time for nostalgia.

She got into her bullet proof limousine, paparazzi flashing pictures as secret service pushed them away. She felt like a movie star instead of a queen. She continued to smile and wave through the window until they were driving back to her new mansion in the Hamptons. City life was too dangerous, not that she wouldn't be in conferences there most of her time.

Blair gazed at her queendom as they drove down the Manhattan streets. She picked up the glass of champagne waiting for her and sipped in ecstasy and relaxed. On either side of her were secret service men. "I'm B- well you know who I am, how do you do?" She said imitating Audrey Hepburn, and giggling.

"Lovely, thank you your majesty. My name is Michael Grey.", said the blonde on her left. He was really attractive. He took her hand and kissed it. On her right was a dark haired middle-aged man. "Your majesty," he nodded, "My name is Karl Wymer." He also kissed her hand.

She was escorted into her mansion, which she had never seen before; it was way more stylish than the white house. A girl scurried up to her. "You're highness! My name is Jenny Humphrey, I am your secretary."

'_I don't get to pick my own employees?'_ Blair thought to herself. This girl was cute and blonde and stylish, she would do. Blair waved her away and strutted around the house. Her two personal guards, Karl and Michael, and Jenny followed her like lost puppies.

"You're highness?" Jenny inquired timidly, "You have interviews scheduled for today with assistants."

Could she have no rest?

"Very well…I will meet with them in this room." She pointed to the quaint, gorgeously decorated sitting room. She loved it, it was as if someone had extracted the perfect house from her head and built it on an empty lot in the Hamptons.

Girl after girl after girl came for the interview; some of them knew her better than she did. One girl intrigued her though – she was like a mini Blair Waldorf. Her name was Charlotte Rose. Charlotte walked, talked, and dressed like a society girl, but she had a doctorate in political science from Princeton University. She was hired.

Blair took a sip from her champagne glass, and then downed it and ordered some person who was standing there watching to bring her another. "You have a visitor, you're majesty." A butler-ish looking man who came out of nowhere said to her.

"For fuck's sake." She whispered to herself. "Who is it!" She barked.

"A mister Charles Bass." He announced, "Shall I have him turned him away? He is still outside the gates."

"No, let him in, but wait for a few more minutes." She said sullenly.

Ten minutes later Chuck was announced at her door. He was wearing a black pinstripe Armani suit, white tie, and red Prada shirt, his outfit was plainer than usual. He smiled coyly. His perfectly sculpted chestnut hair matched his dark eyes. Blair's heart was melting at the sight, so she had to be cold.

"Did you come to congratulate me, or just stare?" She asked harshly, face unmoving, Blair's signature poker face.

"I came," he said pausing, Chuck's signature pause, "to tell you that this isn't over." He said and smiled. He moved a step closer and Michael and Karl did as well. Chuck regarded them with a head nod.

"OH, it's over." Blair said shortly and stood up. She smiled sweetly, "See Chuck, there will be no re-election… I will be queen until the people of New York no longer want me, and they definitely don't want you."

"I hope you're sure sweet-pea," and pause, "Because, a queen needs a king, after all."

"No…no, she doesn't. Even if I am to marry, he will not be king. And you shouldn't count on that being your ticket to the throne." She smiled.

Chuck began to caress her chin. "I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hand from the queen sir." Karl said loudly.

"Leave us, boys." Blair said. They hesitated, but left, surely standing at the other side of the French double doors listening for a sign.

"Blair." Chuck said softly, looking into her eyes.

"Chuck." Blair said tartly.

"I miss us." He said.

"I don't."

He backed away. "Remember my warning, love." He said and left her alone. She stared at the doors, and then crashed into the cream, Italian, antique couch.

Blair thought of all the great queens who preceded her. Marie Antoinette - beheaded, Cleopatra - an eternal lustful villainous figure, Anne Boleyn – an enemy of the Catholic Church, and so on and so on. Were there any queens people liked? Was Chuck right? Blair squashed the anti-feminist bug that Chuck had snuck into her brain. But for some odd reason Blair felt like a villain called Queen B, and Chuck was the real hero, Super Bass.


	2. Sink or Swim

Chapter 2

A meeting at the Plaza Hotel was definitely not what Queen Blair Waldorf felt like attending. She was going to meet the Kings of New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Connecticut, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine, and Rhode Island- alliances, alliances.

Blair was wearing an Armani suit, and her hair was done in a professional up-do. She stepped out of her limousine, trailed by her entourage and stormed the five star Hotel. This hotel had memories, like when she ran away from home to get away from her family, when her family missed her birthday, when Nate cheated with that unnamable skank. Oh well, that was all behind her now.

She was escorted to her table. A very tan and muscled man was speaking, she guessed the king of New Jersey. "I've called you all here today, because we are the Northeast. Territory wise we are small, but we are strong. I would like to establish an alliance with each and every state here." Blair wanted to ally their bodies.

He looked right at her, "My name is Michael Chase, king of New Jersey." His eyes were a baby blue that contrasted with his dark skin and hair. "I want every king…and queen, here to come to agreements and make the Northeast _hard,_ and strong."

Blair imagined the army of New Jersey: Tan, shirtless, muscled machines who fought with their pumping fists alone…Blair would have to build a military.

"Can I say something?" Blair stood up.

"By all means." Michael flashed a pearly smile at her.

"Considering New York is the strongest nation in the Northeast, there for most likely to be attacked, I need to know that I can count on your support." Blair looked around that the old faces of the old politicians.

"I've got your back New York." Michael said. The rest nodded, not wanting to look like they were afraid of a fight.

"I've had a treaty made; I'd like everyone to sign it. It is not only about me, but the cooperation of all Northeastern states." Blair Waldorf was never second.

…

"You have exquisite taste." Michael said, as they dined on Blair's yacht. She had invited him to a private dinner, to discuss business, among other things.

"Thank you. I invited you here to talk about our alliance. I know that everyone signed the treaty, but honestly," She paused, "What the hell is Rhode Island going to do in a war?"

Michael laughed obnoxiously, "Right. So you're saying, seeing as how New Jersey is the second most powerful state in the Northeast, you want to make sure we have special agreements?" He asked, raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Mr. Chase." Blair smiled. As they talked, Blair realized Michael was much too brash and rough for her, and the attraction was simply physical.

Blair's phone wrung, the call was checked by her security people so she didn't think to check who it was before she answered.

"Where are you?" Chuck's velvet voice asked.

"On a yacht, Chuck." Blair said.

"Well, well… alone?"

"No, I am actually here with someone, a King."

"Ohh… Is he more charming than I am?"

"Good-bye Chuck." She hung up. "Sorry about that Michael, I just have such devoted subjects."

"I know what you mean. I used to be on the Jersey Shore."

Blair barely knew what that was but she laughed anyway.

…

Blair went to bed alone that night. Tomorrow she was going to end marriage-inequality in New York and then meet with her people about her new military. The next day she had scheduled to meet with Serena and Nate.

She sunk into her silk sheets, and dreamt of a Guido army attacking a Bass army.

…

"SERENA!" Blair squealed and ran to her friend, air kisses! Nate walked onto the scene like he was the movie star.

"Blair, we've missed you!" Serena cooed.

They bought out the restaurant for the next few hours. Blair was wearing a blue Chloe dress, and Serena was wearing a white one. "So tell me how the acting is going!" Blair cried.

"I'm actually shooting a movie right now, I was cast before Natie was elected, but that rumor won't wash out of the gossip mags for awhile." Serena said, oh so modest.

"Blair you're a queen! Who'da thunk." Nate said.

Who would'nt have?

"And you're a king! That is the real shocker!"

"There are only four queens in America," Serena said, "Blair, Leighton Meester of Florida, Blake Lively of Virginia, and Hilary Clinton of Washington! Isn't that crazy?"

"Really. Too bad the most powerful state in America is a queendom!" Blair said triumphantly.

And the queendom had been invaded. Chuck Bass entered the restaurant.

"HOW, did you get in here?" Blair almost screamed.

"Honey… I'm Chuck Bass." Enough said.

He took a seat after greeting Nate and Serena.

"I just couldn't miss the opportunity to see me dear friends!" He pleaded with Blair, who was considering having him escorted out.

Blair recalled their breakup, and the war they had. Things definitely were not smooth now, but she wasn't going to make a scene.

Sitting so close to Chuck nauseated her although. "Excuse me! I have a meeting! I will send a limousine for you, and meet you at my house."

"I thought you said you cleared your day?" Serena said, pouting.

"Couldn't be avoided!"Blair said, getting up quickly and leaving. She couldn't sit in there calmly for another minute. She felt so passionately about Chuck she couldn't take it. He was an anchor pulling her down. She was a queen and needed to be on the top of her game, and he wouldn't leave her alone.


	3. Queens of Anarchy

The soldiers marched, and the through the smoke and fire came for her. Blair Waldorf stood helpless on the streets of her god forsaken city, staring into the red sun, the red sky, and the black clouds. She coughed and felt to her knees. The silhouette of the army stopped and aimed at her through the smoke. Gun fire!

Blair woke up in her luxurious bed, and felt herself, checking for the numerous bullet holes. It had only been a dream. Today she would meet with her newly appointed generals about army preparation. She couldn't sleep through the rest of the night…

Blair was being rushed all day to small appointments with philanthropists and journalists and interviewers. She had barely eaten, and she was tired and felt like shit. She was almost completely annoyed with Charlotte always trying to do everything for her, and her guards standing outside while she used the bathroom. She wondered if kings got this treatment.

She got online on her blackberry during the ride to her private jet hanger. She wanted to look up dream meanings or something. She read that to see a red sky means looming danger, and that something is coming to an end. Dreams with an army mean that you have an overwhelming force working against you.

What?

Blair pondered this as she boarded the jet. She was becoming panicky, and freaking out about the pilot going kamikaze with her in it.

It was a snowy New York day, though Blair could not see it through the Air Force BW1 windows. On her jet it would take only minutes to reach Buffalo, New York, where her military base was located. She sipped her champagne, and looked over at Michael, her personal guard; his pale blonde hair was so perfectly short. He smiled at her. Karl, her older guard, was having a conversation on his cell phone quietly behind them.

"Why do you do this?" Blair asked Michael.

"Do what? You're majesty."

"Risk your life for some queen."

"Both my parents died in the military, if I wasn't an austere patriot, I'd be dishonoring their legacy."

Blair smiled, Michael seemed so young, and she hoped he would never have to truly guard her.

The jet landed, and Michael walked out first, and then Blair, and then Karl. It was night and snowing hard. Armed men wearing suits were scattered around the landing zone, reminding her of her dream.

A man approached from behind the plane holding a badge. "I'm here to escort Blair Waldorf and her party." He said, seeming anxious.

Royal guard was all around, and they seemed surprised by this man who so bluntly approached the queen. He did not refer to her as her majesty, which was unprecedented. "Hold it. This was not authorized." Michael said.

The secret service men started to rush toward the scene. He started to reach into his jacket and the guards reached for their weapons. Karl grabbed Blair and pulled her down. He held her ears. She shut her eyes.

"WHORE!" was the last thing she heard before a series of gun shots.


	4. Royal Chess

Blair was thrown back into the jet by Karl, who jumped in after. She scrambled to stand up, also trying to see what had happened. She saw two bodies on the ground, both bloody messes. "MICHAEL!" she cried. Karl rushed her into her seat, and the jet took off. Blair scrambled to look out of the window, but Karl pulled her back. She felt a pressure on her neck and then she lost consciousness.

...

"Master Bass?" Chuck's butler, Walter, called. Chuck was sitting, eyes closed, meditating. The only light in the room was coming from the fire place. He was sitting in front of his antique chess board, with white and black marble pieces. He did not open his eyes when he said, "Is it done?"

"No, Daniel Humphrey has failed us. He is dead."

"Do they know his motivations?"

"The press is making him out to be a simple anarchist."

Chuck opened his eyes, and stared at the queen across his board. He wondered why, if kings were the object of the game, they had no power, while the queen had all. In chess terms, Daniel was a knight, and Chuck decided to make Blair's bishop take him out. Chuck was left in his place, a castle, waiting to take the place of a king.

…

King Nate Archilbald of California was sunbathing on his yacht in Malibu. He was completely safe, even on this open sea, royal guard protected the perimeter of his property, including the 800 feet radius of ocean. He was stark naked.

He and Serena had married quietly in Bora Bora before his campaign. Serena was luckily on location. Nate hated to lie to her, but he finally realized why he could never choose between Blair and Serena. He finally discovered it when he met the person he'd been looking for all his life - Eric van der Woodsen. Though California was on the more liberal side, he could not have come out during his campaign.

Eric brought out a joint for Nate. "Hey Eric, you won't believe this but…I was just checking out Gossip Girl and she says someone tried to assassinate Blair!"

"One- it's funny that you still read gossip girl, try the real news! And Two- I'm not surprised!" Eric laughed. He lit Nate's joint for him. Nate put his hands behind his head. Eric leaned in, and Nate blew his smoke into Eric's face.

…

Blair woke up, frantically searching her surroundings for Michael, for some hint that she had just experienced a dream. Michael was gone. "Where is Michael?" Blair asked.

"The hospital, your Majesty." Karl said.

"I need to go and see him then." She said.

"He is in a hospital, in Buffalo."

Blair looked at him, her brain slowly comprehending the situation.

"Your Majesty cannot leave the mansion."

"Why won't you let me see him!" Blair cried. Karl and some replacement guard would not let Blair leave her room.

"Your Majesty, it is too dangerous at this time!" Karl said, agitated.

"Is he dead?" Blair whined.

"No, he is going to live!"

"It is my fault this happened!" Blair said.

"No, this is our job, our duty, our life!"

"WHERE IS CHARLOTTE?" Blair screamed.

"Here!" She squeaked.

"Go see Michael at the hospital and check on him!" She ordered.

"But-?"

"NO! How dare you question me! I am the queen! You, and everyone else are going to get used to this, yours is not to question why, yours is to do or die!" Blair fumed. Charlotte almost ran through the doors.

"KARL! Who is working on this? Who tried to kill me?"

"It is being worked on your Majesty. It was a man named Daniel Humphrey, a common man from Brooklyn… Your Secretary of State Jennifer Humphrey's brother."

"I have been queen for a month, and all ready they are trying to kill me. Conspiracy within the mansion itself…" Blair was distraught. "What have done with the traitor bitch?" Blair asked.

"Well there is no evidence that she had anything to do with the assassination attempt. Though she has been removed from office and put on house arrest.

Blair threw herself into her pillows, for some reason she missed Chuck. He made her feel safe, no one had made her feel that way besides Michael. Now Michael had been shot defending her. Blair would not cry in front of Karl, but she cried on the inside.

…

Chuck sat at his desk, at the top floor of the Bass Industries building. As one of the most powerful and influential men in New York, and the world, who was to tell him he was not already king of it. For some reason he filled with an overwhelming jealousy of Blair although. Maybe an assassination attempt was going too far… he did still love her, he thought. All things considered, he was even more attracted to her when she was in this powerful position. He pondered his life as a king without real power, the first husband.

Chuck realized that all of the women he had recently pursued resembled Blair, but were pale in comparison. She was sharp and powerful, he perfect match, and perfect adversary. Chuck decided to halt his plans to simply push Blair out of the way. The smarter strategy would be to get her back, and do what he had to, to go from there.

All he knew of Blair, was that she was his death, and he was hers.


End file.
